


delayed gratification

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Funishment!, Incest, Loki is patient, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Thor is a brat, Vibrators, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: aka Uncle Loki #3.5Takes place betweenconfirmationandappreciation.In which Thor opens his mouth when he really shouldn't, but it works out in the (very) long run.Attention can be good and bad with Loki, Thor has discovered. And when he stands up straight again with a slightly intimidating black vibrator in one hand and the lube in the other, Thor thinks this might be one of those situations where it’s a whole lot of both.“Oh shit,” he mutters to himself.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Uncle Loki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411381
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130
Collections: Uncle Loki // A Thorki Collection





	delayed gratification

**Author's Note:**

> You may recall a throwaway line from #4, [appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440967), about Thor being taught a lesson for sassing Loki a few weeks prior. 
> 
> This is that.

Thor flops bonelessly onto the bed with a contented sigh—the likes of which mere mortals who have not just been fucked stupid by his Uncle Loki cannot ever hope to utter—and then immediately adds a slightly disgusted, “Ugh, gross,” when he lands in the unfortunate aftermath of having been fucked stupid by his Uncle Loki. 

“I’m the one who has to wash the sheets,” Loki says, a little breathless himself. “How do you think I feel cleaning up after your messy ass?”

“Hmrmrmnn,” Thor replies, too content to care, and scoots over to a clean spot, savoring the burn as he stretches his legs out straight again. This was a little too long (and not long enough) on his hands and knees. Maybe he’ll skip leg day tomorrow…

“Leaky brat,” he hears Loki mutter to himself halfway to the bathroom, but it isn’t so quiet that Thor can’t hear the tinge of amusement in his voice. He does wait until Loki turns on the faucet to make another little happy noise to himself though. Can’t let his uncle hear that, after all. Gotta keep that lovestruck nonsense to himself. Or. Whatever it is. Dicksmitten, more like. … Maybe.

He raises his head up just far enough to sneak a peek at Loki as he comes back out, but alas, he’s still dressed. No half-naked cuddles this time, Thor thinks, and drops his face back into the sheets. Loki’s going to say something like _don’t you have homework_ soon, which is his cue to get dressed and get going, but until then, he’s just gonna lay here and inhale as much of that quality Loki-scent as he can. 

And then, five seconds later: “How much homework do you have?” Loki asks.

… It’s not _fair_.

“None,” Thor lies, though it sounds more like _uhnnn_ with a face full of bedsheet. 

“Try again.” 

That could either be _try again because I couldn’t understand you_ , or _try again because you’re full of shit_ , so Thor takes the opportunity to be honest and says more clearly, “A little bit. I have a paper, but I could finish it tomorrow.” Hopefully.

He expects a friendly suggestion to get a head start on it (he probably should) and is already gathering up the strength to drag himself off the bed, but instead, Loki sighs and says, “Round two and food, then?”

Today is _blessed_ , and Thor rolls onto his back to properly bask in its glow. 

(And apparently the wet spot, because he rolled the wrong direction. Oh well.)

“Anytime, anywhere, any day,” he says, and grins when Loki shakes his head in exasperation. _Fond_ exasperation, though. That’s key. 

See, it’s _very_ fond-looking, and Thor is riding high from the fondness, and the excellent sex, and the promise of _more_ excellent sex, and also the promise of food… so all of this has to explain what happens next. Namely, he just has to open his mouth and make a Very Big Mistake. 

“Of course,” he continues, like an idiot, “I understand if you need a minute. I know older gentlemen need a little time to, uh, recover.”

He thinks he’s funny, until Loki tilts his head minutely to the right and blinks at him. ‘Fond’ is instantaneously replaced with ‘politely homicidal,’ and Thor drops his smile.

“I mean—,” he starts, meaning to say _but you aren’t a gentleman are you_ , which he thinks could have been a really good save, but he doesn’t get the opportunity. 

“How considerate of you,” Loki says. His tone is very even—cordial actually—and Thor suddenly has trouble swallowing around the lump in his throat. “In fact, since you’ve been so thoughtful, I think I’ll be thoughtful as well.”

Thor doesn’t think that’s really the case, and shifts a bit on the bed. The wet spot doesn’t faze him this time, because Loki has stepped over to his nightstand, the one with the nice things like lube and condoms in the top drawer, but skips over it in favor of rummaging around in the second drawer, the contents of which are unknown.

“I’d hate to keep you waiting. After all, you shouldn’t be deprived of attention while I’m _recovering_.”

Attention can be good and bad with Loki, he’s discovered. And when he stands up straight again with a slightly intimidating black vibrator in one hand and the lube in the other, Thor thinks this might be one of those situations where it’s a whole lot of both. 

“Oh shit,” he mutters to himself.

That might be just a little hint of a smirk on Loki’s face. Doesn’t bode well. But it isn’t enough to make Thor consider tapping out either—certainly not when Loki says, “Be a good boy now,” and gestures for him to spread his legs. 

It’s not as big as Loki’s cock, but it’s… definitely different. And a little cold for a second. But then Loki starts palming at his sack, and it’s enough for Thor to relax back against the sheets and let it slip all the way in, and a little shifting puts some nice pressure right where it’s supposed to be. Okay… Alright… This is fine, Thor thinks, and then Loki presses a little further and that weird extra arm thing jutting off the base snuggles up right behind his balls. Oh. 

“Alright?” Loki asks, and Thor considers it a moment… then nods. Yeah, he thinks so. He’s already chubbing up again here anyway.

Loki leans back, reaches into the drawer again, and before Thor can panic about what else he’s gonna try and stuff up his ass, he sees that it’s just a remote. 

It occurs to him then that maybe he should be wondering who else Loki has used this on… which shouldn’t be troubling. It shouldn’t. It isn’t! Loki is allowed to use his drawer of assorted sex toys on whomever he likes, of course. … But also. Why is it his automatic assumption that Loki is using it on other people? He could have, obviously. And Loki is a little bit slutty, obviously, so he probably _has_. Obviously. But! The other question here is this: 

What if Loki uses it on _himself_ —

“Shit!” Thor gasps, because Loki has chosen this moment to turn the fucker on. 

What could have been a lovely mental image is completely driven from his mind, because _holy shit_. He should have invested in one of these himself. 

He wants to… something. He doesn’t know what. Push it up more firmly against his prostate. Get a hand on his cock. Anything. It’s good but it’s not enough, and he slips a hand down his stomach with intention—only to have Loki catch his wrist. 

“I don’t think so.”

Thor opens his eyes (he doesn’t remember closing them but whatever), and that little hint of smirk is a full-blown pleasant grin now, the kind that says _you’re fucked_ when it’s on Loki’s face. 

“No touching,” he says. “You know how this works.”

Okay, yeah, when Loki’s fucking him himself and wants to torment him a little bit—which is always. This shouldn’t count, right?. But Thor knows that he’s already in it as it is, and he doesn’t dare disobey right now. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop him from letting out a disbelieving whine when Loki makes himself comfortable in the armchair beside his bed. And another, more disbelieving and whinier, when Loki picks up the book on the nightstand, flips it open, and starts reading. 

“Are you seriously—”

“Hush,” Loki says, turning the page. 

He also does something to the remote, and Thor’s eyes roll back in his head with the sudden onslaught against his prostate. 

“Fu-uuu-uuck,” he groans, shifting around as though that’s going to help. He’d have to sit up to move the vibe, and he’s certain that that wouldn’t be allowed. And it wouldn’t help anyway, not when he can’t touch himself. His cock is dripping onto his stomach already, aching… he looks back up at the ceiling and fists his hands in the sheets to keep them from roaming and making this worse for him in the long run, but he still can’t help a shallow, pointless thrust of his hips. 

He just has to stay cool, though, and Loki will take care of him. Eventually. He tells himself this while he tries to slow his breathing and get used to the feeling. Loki fucks him better than this thing can, after all. He’s not gonna break for it. He’s a good boy. 

Thor experiences a blissful moment of peace then. He’s got this. It’s gonna be so good later. He licks his lips, relaxes his hands. Loki’s gonna let him come when the time is right.

And Loki bumps up the intensity again.

“Oh, you _asshole_ ,” Thor grates out, and tries not to roll onto his side and get himself into more trouble. He’ll probably be paying for that comment as it is.

“That’s not very nice, sweetheart,” Loki says. Thor can hear the grin in his voice and hates him just a little bit.

(He really doesn’t— _fuck_.)

He can’t get away from it though, and all his squirming on the bed does nothing for him. His fingers would probably be all tingly if they weren’t currently gripping the sheets so hard that he can’t really feel them, but he doesn’t trust his self-control enough to even reach up and brush away the tickle of sweat at his temple. Loki could’ve at least tied his hands instead of forcing him to punish himself like this. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Thor groans, just thinking about it. They haven’t done that before, but god, he thinks he might want to. 

This does him absolutely no good right now, of course. He doesn’t think he can ask for it… and Loki, being the responsible adult he is, would probably want to have a Conversation about it first anyway. Thor glances over at him, hoping that he’ll pick up the message telepathically, but Loki’s just sitting there engrossed in his book with his legs crossed, looking unreasonably attractive for such an asshole.

“Alright there?” Loki asks. 

Thor is still looking, so he knows that Loki doesn’t bother to look up from his book when he says it. He also knows, however, that Loki has gingerly shifted in his seat and crossed his legs the other way, and that there is a serious tent in his pants that he seems to be ignoring. 

He stares, thinking how lovely it would be to have _that_ up his ass instead of this vibrator, thinking of twenty minutes ago when it had been, of how Loki had fucked him while the bed creaked and all he could do was hold on and make stupid, needy bottom noises and how perfect it had been, and of Loki’s long, slender fingers on his cock, stroking him in time with every hard thrust… he thinks of what he would give for that right now, how pretty he would beg, _please Loki just fuck me let me come_ , and actually, he should probably start right now because he can only take so much—

The vibration suddenly stops, and Thor gasps in an enormous breath. Without the constant stimulation, he almost feels numb—but he lets out a hiss as the vibrator nudges against his prostate again. Yes, he is definitely still on the edge, but at least he can relax his legs and his hands before he has a cramp.

“I asked if you were alright, Thor.”

Loki’s looking at him, book set aside, remote in hand. Dick still obscenely hard, too, and Thor licks his lips when he glances down at it again. 

“Yeah,” he pants. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Good boy.”

The sweet satisfaction of it only lasts a moment.

“Loki, _please,_ ” Thor nearly sobs as it begins again, even stronger now. His eyes are burning, his nerves feel electrified, and he breaks out in goosebumps all over even while he’s sweating. 

He could say _stop_ and Loki would, he knows it, and he almost considers it for a second. But Loki’s never pushed him past what he can handle, and Thor doesn’t think he’s going to this time either. They’re flirting with the line though. 

It could be that he sounds as desperate as he feels, or it could be that Loki has had enough himself. He doesn’t care which. The important thing is that Loki finally stands up and steps over between his legs, and then his hands are sliding over Thor’s thighs as he eases them apart, cool on his overheated skin. 

“Loki, Loki,” he mumbles, hardly aware that he’s saying it until Loki shushes him. 

It’s suddenly worse before it’s better. Loki presses against the base of the vibrator, pushing it against his prostate in a way that makes Thor reevaluate whether or not he could come just from this alone, but it doesn’t matter a second later when Loki wraps a hand around his cock and thumbs at that bundle of nerves just under the head. 

Thor lets out another whiny groan, arches up into Loki’s touch. It’s so good that he may in fact be crying about it a little bit, actually… and it’s even better when Loki gives him an encouraging hum and nudges at the vibe again, letting Thor thrust up into his hand while he keeps the pressure steady. Too good to last any longer, in fact. 

Thor lets go and finally comes, stronger and longer than he thought was possible, feeling it all the way down to his toes while he gasps Loki’s name again and again and spills all over his stomach. Later on, when he’s replaying the afternoon over in his head, he’ll wonder if he blacked out a moment because the next thing he knows, the vibrator is gone, replaced with Loki’s dick as he presses into him in one swift push.

It feels so different from the vibrator and so good that Thor has to moan again, wondering if he’s foregone the condom for once… but no, he can see it around the base of Loki’s cock when he pulls out partway and thrusts back in. Maybe one of these days—but Thor loses his train of thought as Loki hits his prostate just right, and an aftershock has his cock giving another little pulse. And _fuck_ , he can’t handle more of this. He’ll die right here on his uncle’s bed if he has to. 

… Oh god, he really hopes Loki doesn’t expect to fuck him until he can get off again, because he’s just not prepared for that. 

(The irony of this thought is not lost on him, and he vows to never question Loki’s stamina again, jokingly or not.)

The way Loki starts to drive into him does not suggest that he’s planning on taking his time though, and Thor is thankful for both that and this rare opportunity to watch Loki bent over him, breathing hard through his open mouth, hair in his face, in control but only _just_. Thor still feels like he’s floating a little, but he manages to get his legs wrapped around Loki’s hips and makes his best effort to rock back into him. It’s difficult to keep up when his muscles have all turned to jello, but Loki seems to appreciate his participation. 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he pants, “so good for me…”

Thor decides that Loki can take as long as he wants if he keeps talking like that.

“You’re still a fucking brat, though,” Loki adds, and Thor snorts before he can stop himself. 

Maybe laughing while Loki’s railing him isn’t the best idea, but it works out alright this time. Loki cracks too, huffing out a little laugh even while he picks up his pace and leaves the headboard thumping against the wall. He’s still smiling when he comes, and Thor wants more than anything to lean up and kiss it off his face. 

Which isn’t indicative of anything, he tells himself. He ignores the peculiar twist of his stomach when Loki gives him another satisfied half grin as he pulls out, and just tries to enjoy his nice afterglow.

His heart rate is probably too high even after Loki cleans them up… which the sex is responsible for, of course. Thor does his best to get it under control, willing himself to calm down. But then Loki emerges from the bathroom in just his underwear and a soft t-shirt and gets comfortable next to him on the bed, asks him what he’s hungry for, and it’s suddenly a lost cause. 

He stares a moment too long, struggling to get his head wrapped around the idea of eating anything right now, until Loki leans over and kisses him, softly, but not without a threatening hint of teeth against his bottom lip. 

That really does not help. With either the whole food thing or the… other thing. 

But Loki’s looking at him again, waiting for an answer, and Thor wipes the awed, lovestruck look off his face and does his best to come up with something.

The little nagging voice in the back of his head is firmly pushed down for now. Dicksmitten, he reminds himself. Not lovestruck. That’s all it is. 

“Pizza,” he suggests, feeling a little more confident. “And then later you can eat me out if you want.”

Loki rolls his eyes and reaches for his phone. 

See? Thor has a handle on this. Nothing to worry about.

(Nothing at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for more back on the current timeline and am slooooowwwly getting to them >:3
> 
> Come see me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


End file.
